prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 8, 2014 Main Event results
The January 8, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on January 7, 2014. Summary While the WWE Universe prepared for a groundbreaking announcement in Las Vegas, Superstars and Divas battled it out in the ring on WWE Main Event. With The Funkadactyls in their corner, R-Truth & Xavier Woods took on Zeb Colter's Real Americans. Alberto Del Rio battled Justin Gabriel and had words for a returning Superstar. WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes & Goldust tangled with Jinder Mahal & Drew McIntyre of 3MB. And in her final match in WWE, Kaitlyn took on her former friend and rival, WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee. R-Truth and Xavier Woods have shown themselves to be a formidable team in their short time together. They faced their first real test Wednesday night in Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro, The Real Americans. Truth and Woods used their superior speed to stay one step ahead of Zeb Colter's acolytes in the early moments of the match, dizzying Swagger and Cesaro with a flurry of flying attacks while cutting the ring in half. The Real Americans were finally able to take control of the bout after a double-team assault on R-Truth on the arena floor. Cesaro pounced on the attack back in the ring, focusing on R-Truth's knee. The Real Americans used their muscle to keep the rapping Superstar from tagging his protégé in to the match. Cesaro hurled Truth around the ring with ease, making things look bleak for the dancing Superstars. With The Funkadactyls and the WWE Universe cheering him on, R-Truth mustered up enough energy to reach his rookie partner and send him into action. Woods sped into the ring, laying into Cesaro with vicious kicks. The rookie hit Cesaro with The Honor Roll and looked to be on the path to victory when an unexpected intruder made his presence felt. Fandango sashayed his way onto the stage, Summer Rae gracefully strutting at his side. Just as Woods did to him last Friday on SmackDown, the ballroom dancer distracted the rookie with a dance number. That left Woods open to a thunderous European Uppercut from Cesaro, giving The Real Americans a victory. After making the daring move to call out the returning Batista on Old School Raw, Alberto Del Rio was in action on WWE Main Event, taking on aerial expert Justin Gabriel. The Mexican Aristocrat gave Gabriel no time to take flight in the early goings of the match, grounding The Dare Wolf with a flurry of strikes. Gabriel was able to briefly take advantage of Del Rio's aggression, sending him out of the ring, in perfect position for The South African to land a dazzling twisting dive over the ropes. Gabriel got Del Rio back in the ring and climbed the ropes to continue his attack, but before he could leap, The Mexican Superstar clocked Gabriel with a devastating kick to the head, earning the victory. After the bout, Alberto Del Rio grabbed the microphone and continued to insult Batista ahead of the 2014 Royal Rumble, calling the returning Superstar a “filthy animal.” WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Goldust are willing to take on any team. They welcomed the challenge of 3MB Wednesday night. Wannabe rockers Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre tried to throw the champs off their game, double-teaming Goldust in their corner. 3MB kept their attack going while their frontman, Heath Slater, gloated from the announce table. McIntyre and Mahal tagged in and out of the match at a rapid pace, allowing The Bizarre One no time to recover. Goldust was finally able to catch Mahal with a big right hand, slowing the faux rocker down enough for Cody Rhodes to rush into battle. Cody hit Mahal with an Alabama Slam, knocked McIntyre off the ring apron and clobbered Mahal with a Disaster Kick to give the WWE Tag Team Champions a win. On Wednesday morning, WWE.com announced that former WWE Divas Champion Kaitlyn would be leaving WWE today. Before she bid farewell to the WWE Universe, Kaitlyn hit the ring one last time on WWE Main Event, taking on her ex-best friend and current WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee. Despite their fractured friendship, AJ extended a handshake to Kaitlyn before the bout. The Hybrid Diva used her strength to muscle her way into control. The Divas Champion countered by pulling Kaitlyn's hair to slam her into the canvas. Lee suckered her former friend in with another handshake, only to pull it away and kick her in the stomach. AJ's time on the attack was brief, as Kaitlyn slowed down her feisty opponent with a knee to the face. Before Kaitlyn could launch a major attack, Tamina Snuka leapt onto the apron, distracting Kaitlyn and allowing AJ to hit a dropkick to her foe's face. Lee sapped the energy from Kaitlyn with a sleeper hold. The Hybrid Diva battled back to her feet and slammed AJ into the corner to break the hold. After hitting a big backbreaker, booming shoulderblock and her trademark gutbuster, it looked as if Kaitlyn would be leaving with a win. However, the Divas Champion managed to kick out. Kaitlyn continued to attack, getting AJ ready for a body slam. AJ somehow wriggled out of Kaitlyn's grasp and countered, rolling up her former friend and pinning her for the three-count. The Divas Champion then surprised the WWE Universe, jumping into Kaitlyn's arms for what looked to be a goodbye hug. It turned out to be an empty gesture, as when AJ let go, Kaitlyn turned around into a vicious superkick from Tamina. Results ; ; *Dark match: Alexander Rusev defeated Zack Ryder *The Real Americans (Jack Swagger & Antonio Cesaro) (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Truth and Consequences (R-Truth & Xavier Woods) (w/ (Cameron & Naomi) (10:33) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Justin Gabriel (3:48) *The Rhodes Dynasty (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) defeated 3MB (Jinder Mahal & Drew McIntyre) (w/ Heath Slater) (4:49) *AJ Lee (w/ Tamina Snuka) defeated Kaitlyn (6:58) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_067_Photo_01.jpg ME_067_Photo_02.jpg ME_067_Photo_04.jpg ME_067_Photo_06.jpg ME_067_Photo_09.jpg ME_067_Photo_15.jpg ME_067_Photo_17.jpg ME_067_Photo_19.jpg ME_067_Photo_21.jpg ME_067_Photo_22.jpg ME_067_Photo_23.jpg ME_067_Photo_26.jpg ME_067_Photo_27.jpg ME_067_Photo_28.jpg ME_067_Photo_30.jpg ME_067_Photo_31.jpg ME_067_Photo_32.jpg ME_067_Photo_33.jpg ME_067_Photo_34.jpg ME_067_Photo_38.jpg ME_067_Photo_39.jpg ME_067_Photo_40.jpg ME_067_Photo_41.jpg ME_067_Photo_42.jpg ME_067_Photo_43.jpg ME_067_Photo_45.jpg ME_067_Photo_49.jpg ME_067_Photo_51.jpg ME_067_Photo_52.jpg ME_067_Photo_55.jpg ME_067_Photo_59.jpg ME_067_Photo_60.jpg ME_067_Photo_61.jpg ME_067_Photo_65.jpg ME_067_Photo_66.jpg ME_067_Photo_67.jpg 20140108_ME_Americans_Truth_Woods_2.jpg 20140108_ME_DelRio_Gabriel_2.jpg 20140108_ME_3MB_Rhodes_2.jpg 20140108_ME_Divas_2.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #67 results Category:2014 television events